The invention relates generally to computerized systems for storing and retrieving document text, worksheets and associated graphics. The invention relates more particularly to such systems which automatically index a variety of graphics relating to a document or text, allows an operator to conveniently and rapidly select the graphics for display, rapidly displays the selected graphics, and allows the operator to rapidly and conveniently select portions of the displayed graphics to be enlarged and centered. The invention also relates to such systems which estimate the cost of repairs and display repair procedures.
Various types of systems for storing and retrieving document text, worksheets and associated data and graphics were previously known. For example, text, menus and graphics have been stored in computer memory and displayed in separate windows on a screen. Controls have also been provided to scroll the windows up, down, left and right and thereby, display different portions of the text, menu and graphics.
Book information has also been stored in computer memory to facilitate layout of the book. Text of the book and reference numbers indicating the location of associated graphics are stored together in memory. When combined, the graphics are displayed integral with the text, that is, portions of pages of the text are devoid of text and filled instead with graphics.
Previously known systems are also capable of enlarging graphics. In one such system, a non-enlarged graphic image is displayed, and a relatively small selection box is superimposed thereon. By means of left, right, up and down control keys, an operator can move the box over any portion of the image. Then, by pressing another control key, the portion of the image under the box is centered on the screen and the image is enlarged.
In another previously known system, a mouse or cursor is superimposed on a graphic image and moved to a desired location by an omnidirectional control. Then, by pressing a control key, the portion of the image under the mouse or cursor is centered on the screen and the image is enlarged.
Despite the advantages of centering and enlarging the graphics provided by these two previously known systems, it is cumbersome to make the selection by either the control keys or omnidirectional control.
The foregoing graphics have been stored electronically in computer memory either in compressed or non-compressed form. In non-compressed form, data individually defining each pixel of the graphic image is stored. While this technique allows rapid display of the graphics, it requires a relatively large memory to store the data because each image has thousands of pixels and typically, there are many graphic images required for each system. A variety of techniques such as run-length encoding were previously known to compress video data so that a relatively small amount of data need be stored to represent each graphic image. However, when an operator selects a particular graphic image for viewing, the computer requires a perceivable time to decompress the data for display, and this is undesirable in some applications.
In the automotive repair industry, service manuals have been used to instruct a mechanic how to perform a repair. However, the manuals are cumbersome to use especially in a shop environment because the mechanic may need to search throughout the manual for information and graphics helpful to perform the necessary repair. Also, because of size constraints, manuals do not include satisfactory enlargements of every image.
Heretofore, manuals have also been relied upon to estimate the cost of repairs. An estimator views the damaged vehicle, and determines either through observation or a parts manual, the parts which are damaged. Then, the operator estimates the cost of repair by looking-up in a manual the cost for each of the damaged parts and the specified time for repair. This procedure has also proven cumbersome because more than one manual may be required to make the estimation, and after the initial write-up, the information may have to be transcribed into another form. Also, the operator may not notice every damaged part.
Automatic Data Processing, Inc. ("ADP") has previously sold a hard copy insurance estimation system. To utilize the system, a user identifies the model of a damaged vehicle and then, locates in a file cabinet a hard copy multi-worksheet form corresponding to the model. The worksheet includes several different views of the model, part numbers, and lines leading from the part numbers to the corresponding parts. The multi-worksheet also includes work space for entry of administrative information. The user circles the numbers of the damaged parts and then, a computer operator electronically transmits the part numbers to a central computer which estimates the cost of repair. The identification of the damaged parts, the storage of all the forms, and the requirement for entry of the part numbers into electronic form for transmission to the central computer has proven cumbersome and prone to error.
The ADP system also includes on the multi-worksheet, a portion similar in appearance to FIG. 14 by which the user circles a code number indicating the point of impact. The computer operator also transmits the code number to the central computer for statistical purposes only.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a convenient, effective, electronic service manual, insurance estimating system or other such system.
Another general object of the present invention is to provide a system for storing and retrieving document text, worksheets and associated data and graphics, which system automatically indexes a variety of graphics relating to a document and permits convenient and rapid selection and display of the associated graphics.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a system of the foregoing type which does not require a large memory for storage of the graphic images in relation to the number of images which are stored.
Another general object of the present invention is to provide systems of the foregoing type in which graphic images displayed on a screen can be more conveniently enlarged and centered about a desired point than in the prior art systems.